


Adventures of Kilgarrah the Cat

by mango22



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mango22/pseuds/mango22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's cat has a habit of stealing underwear and he comes to his apartment to find Morgana chasing his cat to get her underwear back. Basically a mergana College AU featuring their cats Kilgarrah and Aithusa!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures of Kilgarrah the Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Person A's cat steals underwear and he comes home to find Person B chasing his cat to get their underwear back.

Merlin hears the noises from the third floor as he makes his way up to his dorm room. He recognizes Kilgarrah's hiss immediately but he has no idea who the frustrated woman was. He runs up the last flight of stairs to see the new girl standing with her hand on her hips in front of his door, looking extremely annoyed. His gaze shifts over to his cat and he sees the red underwear in his mouth.

"Kilgarrah!" Merlin yells as he quickly walks over to them.

The girl turns around to face him. "Is this your cat? He snatched my clothes from my hand. What was he doing in the laundry room anyway?"

Even though she's pissed off, she still looks very pretty. He's staring at her with big eyes, and it takes a little time before her words registers in his head. "I'm so sorry, he has a terrible habit of stealing...underwear and hiding them in the most random places. He gets a kick out of it. I apologize, I'll make sure it never happens again."

Merlin crouches down and after struggling back and forth with Kilgarrah for a little time while the girl looks on with a slightly amused expression, he manages to remove the skimpy lingerie from his cat's teeth. His face is as as red as the underwear he hands back to her. She stuffs it into her jean's pocket, turns around and walks away.

He wonders if he should call after her and ask her name, but then thinks better of it. Instead he turns to Kilgarrah, picks him up and says in a reproachful tone, "You can't keep doing that Kilgarrah. Besides, how do you manage to get out of your cage every time?"

**XXXXXXXXX**

The second time Merlin is lying on his bed reading a book when he feels Kilgarrah pawing at his stomach. He puts the book aside and has barely pushed himself up on his elbows when something is thrown at his face. It was a pair of lacy, dark green panties.

"Oh Kilgarrah! Not again! Is it even the same girl this time?"

Kilgarrah only tilts his head in response. Merlin groans. "She's gonna file a complaint, and when they tell me to take you out of here, then you'll understand!"

He takes the panties and heads out of his room to see if there was an angry lady standing outside his door once more. He doesn't have to walk far because soon enough he sees the new girl marching in his direction. She sees her underwear in his hand and sighs.

Grabbing it from him she says, "You know, I have a cat too, but she doesn't go around stealing other people's undies for fun."

"I'm so-"

"Yes, sorry I know." she rolls her eyes at his mortified expression. "You don't have to look so terrified, I'm not going to bite your head off."

He looks even more sheepish now. "Oh it's just I was hoping you wouldn't complain if that's not too much to ask. I promise this is the last time."

She seems surprised. "No I wouldn't do that. Like I said, I have a cat too. I know how infuriating they can be sometimes, but I wouldn't want you to have yours taken away."

Merlin smiles with relief. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." she smiles back, and goes on her way.

**XXXXXXXXX**

The third time, only a week later, when Kilgarrah shows up with her purple push up bra, Merlin doesn't even bother to go and return it. Surely he'll be receiving a notice soon. And she'll probably come here and take her word back and you know what, he couldn't blame her. Kilgarrah never listens to anything he says, his cat would keep on doing this for the rest of the year.

But the day passes and she doesn't appear. And no complaints either. _'Tomorrow surely'_ he thinks.

Yet it's the same tomorrow. So he decides that maybe it was time for him to get up and return her bra out of common courtesy instead of waiting for her to come retrieve it. He knows she lives on the third floor.

He goes down and knocks tentatively on her door. She opens up wearing a tank top and red polka dot pajamas. Her hair is a mess and there's smudged eyeliner around her green eyes, but when she laughs at him, she looks adorable. He was certainly not expecting this reaction.

"You took your sweet time." she says as she takes her bra from him. He tries not to think about how she's clearly not wearing one right now. _Oh god Merlin this is so not the time._

He opens his mouth to apologize, _again_ , but she asks first, "So, do you have a name, or will I always just know you as the Underwear Cat Guy?"

Her smirk makes him loosen up a little. "It's Merlin."

She holds out her free hand. "Morgana, otherwise known as Underwear Cat Lady to you I'm sure."

He chuckles. "Yeah, pretty much." A little mewling sound makes him look down to see a white kitten with blue eyes circling around his feet.

"That's Aithusa, my one. It appears she likes you, since she never approaches strangers."

Merlin picks up the tiny animal and rubs behind her ears, making her purr loudly. "Well she's certainly as cute as her owner."

He realizes a second later he just said his thoughts aloud and bites his lip. Morgana giggles. "Thank you. Wish I could say the same about your cat."

They laugh together and he leaves a few minutes later with a stupid grin on his face.

**XXXXXXXXX**

After six months, when they've become friends and exchanged numbers and even taken a few classes together, Merlin finally plucks up the courage to ask her out. She whacks him on the head for taking so long, and then kisses him before he's done saying ouch.

A couple of weeks later, when in the morning he wakes up to find her sexy white bikini bottoms on his pillow, he smiles. At least this time he knows Kilgarrah had nothing to do with it. The events of last night comes rushing back. He hears her come out of the shower. Morgana flips her hair to spray water at him. He scrunches up his nose.

"I believe this is yours Miss Pendragon." he says holding up her underwear.

She walks over to give him a deep kiss, and he reciprocates wholeheartedly. She smells like fresh soap and strawberry shampoo.

"Keep it." she says as she untangles herself from him. "I'm sure Kilgarrah will have a blast finding some obscure place to hide it."

Morgana gives him a final kiss on the nose and quickly dresses and heads out. He sometimes still can't believe that they are actually dating.

Merlin's thoughts are rudely interrupted when he feels sharp teeth nipping at his hand. He looks down to see Kilgarrah tugging at the item he's holding. He pulls it away. His cat looks up with angry golden eyes but Merlin just shakes his head.

"No way are you getting this, nuh-uh. Sorry Kilgarrah. This one? Is all mine."

**XXXXXXXXX**


End file.
